På tværs af Universet
by Aisurando-APH
Summary: A crossover of the movie, 'Across the Universe'. I want to try something different and make a story into a musical. Not all songs from movie will be in here. Only a few. fem!IcelandxDenmark. M for drug use,sexual references and violence.
1. Girl

The trees creaked as an incoming storm rumbling in the distance, causing the black waves to crash more heavily on the beach. The beach was deserted of any souls, dark brown sand left empty. There was however, one person still on the beach. Sitting on a rock, he stared out at the approaching storm.

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story_

_All about the girl who came to stay?_

_She's the kind of girl you want so much_

_It makes you sorry;_

_Still, you don't regret a single day._

_A girl...Girl...Girl..._

His voice was strong and bold, yet gentle and soft. His Danish accent mingled with the words, giving off a slight slur or mumble. One of the two. The cold look in his eyes, and the way his bottom lip had been sucked into his mouth along with his almost depressing posture showed how emotional his story was...


	2. Hold me tight and I'll send my loving

Disco lights reflected off the walls, ceiling and floor. Students of the school danced around as the band on stage played music. A couple, both with silver hair were partnered not only for dancing, but as boyfriend and girlfriend. The girl began singing along with the song that the band were playing, staring into her partner's blood red eyes as a beautiful melodic type voice was emitted from her.

_It feels so right now_

_Hold me tight_

_Tell me I'm the only one_

_and then I might_

_Never be the lonely one so_

_Hold me tight tonight, tonight_

_It's you, you, you, you_

Miles away, in a Copenhagen bar, more couples danced together. A band was on stage, only emitting a heavier and more electrified version of the song. A man and his girl danced away, smiling into each other's eyes. His wild blond hair tangled with her swept back brown hair, sky blue eyes meeting green ones.

_Hold me tight_

_Let me go on loving you_

_tonight, tonight_

_Making love to only you so_

_Hold me tight tonight, tonight_

_It's you, you, you, you_

He sang, his signature grin plastered on his face as she rolled her eyes, smiling softly. The night dragged on, the man leading his date to her house, the music pumping throughout the district of the city.

"'ho will take me out next week? Ya'll be halfway 'round the world." The girl said, her thick Australian accent dropping letters off as she spoke.

"Well, it better not be Tamati Williams." He said, reffering to the New Zealander who currently had his eye on the Danish man's prize. "Come here. I'll be back soon" he whispered, pulling the girl into a strong embrace who in return, wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his shoulder.

Back in Ohio, the two were standing outside her house, the girl with her back pressed against the railing. She looked up at her lover, her eyes begging him not to go. Her eyes glimmered as they watered up, biting her lip and forcing the tears down.

"I'll be back once the war is over." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair and brushing a thumb over his cheek. "I promise." He whispered, smiling to reassure her. She looked at him, staring into his eyes for a moment before sighing and nodding her head.

"Alright..." She said as he kissed her head goodnight, leaving and going back to his car. She frowned, watching Gilbert leave. "I-I'll see you tomorrow!" She yelped, biting down on her lip once more. He looked back at her and grinned.

"Of course!" He called back, blowing her a kiss and getting in his car. Within a matter of seconds, he started his car up, disappearing down the road, the girl opening the door to her house and walking inside.

The Danish man stood in the queue, waiting to get his ticket for the ship. Once it was given to him, he returned home, his Mother ironing.

"I've ironed your best shirts.." She whispered, finding it difficult to maintain her calm tone. This would be the first time she would be seperated from her son for a long time.

"I'll be shoveling coal in a furnace, Mum. I don't think I'll be wearing them." He said, sighing softly. She always was the one to worry, then again, so were most mums.

"You'll be wearing them when you go ashore in America."

"That could be months from now..." He reminded her sighing softly and grabbing his pack of belongings.

"I just need a break from this place, Katie." The Dane told his Australian girlfriend. "I'll be back soon."

"Or do ya need a break from me..Is that what this is about...?" She asked. He sighed, pulling her into a comforting hug and turning so his arms where wrapped around her shoulders, hugging her from behind and singing into her ear.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,_

_Tomorrow I'll miss you;_

_Remember I'll always be true._

_And then while I'm away,_

_I'll write home ev'ry day,_

"Ya better." She warned him, leaning into his embrace.

_And I'll send all my lovin'to you._

"Ya bastard." She said, rolling her eyes and pulling out of the embrace. He laughed, chasing after her as they went to the port.

_'ll pretend that I'm kissing_

_The lips I am missing_

_And hope that my dreams will come true._

He smiled, walking along the deck of the ship, looking out at her with a grin on his face, the girl exchanging a smile back.

_And then while I'm away,_

_I'll write home ev'ry day,_

_And I'll send all my lovin'to you..._

The girl kissed Gilbert, their goodbye kiss being passionate as her hands cupped his face, the man sitting in the car and pulling her upper body through the wound-down window. She pulled back and at that moment, the car began to drive away. She couldn't take it. This could be the last time she sees him. Swallowing, she began to chase the car down the street, not caring how silly or childish she must look.

_All my lovin' I will send to you._

_All my lovin' darling I'll be true._

_All my lovin'_

_All my lovin'_

_All my lovin' I will send to you..._

**A/N:**

Character list.

Jude: Denmark  
>Lucy: Iceland<br>Max: Faroes  
>Sadie: Finland<br>Jo-Jo: Sweden  
>Prudence: Fem!Norway<br>Rita: Fem!England  
>Daniel (Lucy's boyfriend who dies): Gilbert<br>Molly (Jude's original girlfriend): Fem!Australia (Danish prince married an Australian girl.) Dr. Robert: Netherlands  
>That waitress lady: Belgium<br>Paco: Russia


	3. With a little help from my friends

A girl took a seat, her cheerleading skirt and dirty blond hair swaying in the wind gently. She watched the captain of the cheerleading squad, Elizabeta glance over at her, rolling her eyes and continuing to flirt with Nathan, the head of the football team. Nora had just recently broken up with the man as he was violent and well, a complete and utter prick. Closing her eyes softly, she sighed. If it wasn't for her stoic composure, she would cry right here and now.

_Yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

She stood, getting up and walking across the field, leaving the school, the people behind her as she sang.

_Oh, please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_and please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand..._

She reached the highway, slugging her pack onto her shoulder and holding out her thumb to oncoming traffic, not planning a route, only planning to escape this city.

A few miles away from the girl stood the Danish man, doing the exact same thing, smiling as a car stopped for him. He went to get in, forgetting that this was America and almost getting in the wrong side. He chuckled to himself, getting in on the _right _side and explaining his destination before the car drove off.

On arriving at a university, the Dane crashed into a man, the man's papers scattering everywhere. "Shit. Sorry man." He said, as they both picked the papers up.

"It's no problem. Do you know where a Professor Mikkel Køhler is?" He asked.

"No, sorry man." He said, shaking his head, wishing there was something he could do to help. "Oh! Wait, there's a Mike Køhler over there." He said, pointing to a man cleaning the windows before walking off. The Danish man blinked, walking over to the man and leaning against the wall.

"Could I have a word?" He asked the man, his heart racing.

"...If you're here for work-

"I'm not here for work. I believe I'm your son." He said, cutting the man off. Looking him up and down, the janitor shook his head.

"I don't think so." He said, returning to work.

"My Mother is Anesa Møller." He said, his father's head snapping back to look at him in shock before leading him into the janitor's room. The two talked, the boy explaining to his father that he wasn't there to derail his life, just so that they both know the other one exists. He got to stay in the janitor's bunker temporarily as he had no where else to stay. It was now nighttime and he had gone to stand outside, staring up at the twinkling lights of the pieces of rock burning millions of light years away. He puffed at his cigarette as there was sudden shouting, men scattering from all directions past him. One dived behind the wall used as railing for the stairs leading into the bunker, panting softly with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. The Danish man opened the door, letting the other into the bunker before putting out his cigarette and following him in.

"You're the guy who was asking for the janitor, right?" The man asked, panting, his ash brown hair falling into his green eyes.

"Yeah." The Dane replied, nodding.

"So, what are you, like the assistant janitor?"

"I'm just bunking down here temporarily." He said.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need to know?"

"You're wanted by the cops, huh?"

"You know, it looks to me as though you're the one who's on the run." He retorted, almost smirking.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Thank you for that, by the way."

What would they have done if they caught you?" The Dane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Something involving genitalia and shoe polish." He replied.

"Nasty." The Dane shuddered.

"Where's that accent from?" He asked, raising an eyebrow again.

"Same place as me. Denmark." He said, grinning softly.

"And do you have a name?" He questioned. This man was just full of questions, looking around the room before looking back at the Danish man with his spikey blond hair and sky blue eyes.

Yeah. It's Matthias."

"Simon." He said, grinning back at him. "Well, Matthias, as a stranger to our shores...the least I can do is offer you my hospitality."

He lead him to a room where all his friends were grouped up, drinking beer and whisky, laughing together at jokes and stories the other said, Matthias laughing with them as he sipped at an ice cold beer. Simon suddenly stood, grinning softly and singing.

_What would you do if I sang outta tune?_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song_

_And I'll try not to sing outta key_

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends..._

Matthias joined in, grinning with him.

_He gets high with a little help from his friends_

Rolling his eyes, Simon continued singing.

_-O, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_What do I do when my love is away_

_-Does it worry you to be alone?_

_-How do I feel by the end of the day?_

_-Are you sad because your on your own?_

They both joined in at the same time, swinging their arms around the other's shoulder as they sang, their words slurring together from all the alchohol consumption.

_I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Yea, I get high with a little help from my friends_

_O, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends..._


End file.
